cronusrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
'Rank Info Page' Want a Rank of your own? Donate or at least reach the requirement of the following! 'Player Ranks:' 'Mortal' Requirement: Default Mortals are Members which when you join into the server, you get this rank! *Some basics commands are: */tpa */tpahere */spawn */warp */afk */report to report a player. */list to list all connected players */balance to check how much money you have. */home *1 home (Set by using /sethome) 'Donator Ranks:' 'Terms and Conditions:' *100% No refunds. *Ranks are non-transferable after claim. *No immunity from punishment from any form of violation of the server rules. *We are not responsible for any damage, loss, death or any sort of the usage of this service or server. *Minors are required to acquire parents consent prior to donating. We are not responsible in any way or form for failure to do so and no refunds/compensation will be entertained. *Terms and conditions may be subject to change without notification. 'Agrius' Requirement: Donate £2 to the server *Agrius gets 10,000 cronos after donating */kit stone *3 homes instead of 1 by doing /sethome , /sethome 2 'Cyclopes' Requirement: 'Donate £10 to the server *Cyclops gets 50,000 cronos after donating. */kit stone */seen (player) to see when your friends were last online. *5 homes instead of 1 by doing /sethome , /sethome 2 'Geryon Requirement: 'Donate £20 to the server *Geryon gets 100,000 cronos after donating */kit gold *15 homes instead of 1 by doing /sethome , /sethome 2. 'Orion Requirements: '''Donate £30 to the server able to do many commands! *Orion gets 250,000 cronos after donating */lightning */kittycannon */fireball */TNT */heal */feed */kit diamond */fly *unlimited homes by doing /sethome , /sethome 2 '''Note: You may not kill people with the commands! 'Talos' Requirement: 'Be the highest donator of the Month with a minimum of £10. *Able to go to creative mode by doing /gm 1 , /gm 0. '''Note: ' After a month, you will lose your rank if you are not the highest donator. You '''cannot spawn items and give it to non-creative players or you will be demoted immediately! 'Staff Ranks:' 'Nymph' Requirement: '''Must be at least 12 years old, long time player on the server, and have good English! Nymphs are ambassadors of the server! Once a new player comes in, at least one Nymph must help him/her if they have any questions. Help them to login if they haven't replied or moved. Nymphs are basically Consultants. '''Current Nymphs: Aris, Caelann, Chris2549, creativedoodle, DeathzMoonz, Miinimin, RagingSavage, roninman, Stevie, Wippy, marcusteh1238, hardstyledude12, cumshot, logicinchaos, TITANHunter4, xxxCandyman, drakonslair 'Graces '(Trial Moderator) Requirement: '''Mature, reliable, long time player with a good sense of responsibility, judgement and moral principles. At least 13 years old. Mods in training. Have to show initiative, good work ethics and be active. '''Current Graces: MCsneo (Town System) 'Muses '(Moderator) Requirement: '''Passing the Trialmod Test! Muses HAVE to help out players and reporting griefers,spammers or any person who breaks a rule! Muses can have a specialistion asides general moderating of the server. These specialistion indicates a field which they are in-charge and specific questions may be directed to them. '''Current Muses: Block4273 (Media) 'Hero '(HeadMod) Requirement: '''Choosen by the owner. There will be only 1 Hero. Hero manages the moderators. '''Current Hero: DeathRampage (Events) 'DemiGod '(Administrator) and Titan '''(Head Administrator) '''Requirement: '''Minimum of Hero rank '''Demigods: '''The owner will pick the person to be a Demigod. '''Current DemiGod: Rhythmi723 (Customer Relations) Titans: 'The owner will have to pick a Titan. 'Olympian '''(Co-Owner) '''Requirement: '''Olympian ranks are hard to get! '''Current Olympians: ''DeathByLard, RedShuriken'' Olympians have access of ALL the commands and can do mostly everything but not breaking the rules! 'Ruler '(Owner) Unobtainable. Only droop.